Un combat qui tourne mal
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Suite à un combat entre Ren et Aiko, la fée fait des cauchemars dont seul un membre de l'équipage peut calmer à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas son amant. Est-ce que cela va changer les sentiments de la fée ?


Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'Aiko avait rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et 4 mois qu'elle était en couple avec Satch. Elle était très heureuse et renforçait ses pouvoirs jour après jour, aidée de ses compagnons.

Mais son passé la rattrapa et son ex la poursuivit.

Ils s'étaient déjà battus deux fois.

Mais aujourd'hui le combat tournait mal. Ace, Marco et Satch étaient mal en point et Ako était à bout de forces. C'était donc Ren, son ex, qui avait l'avantage.

Ren : Tu veux que je sacrifie tes amis ? Aller viens, ne fais pas d'histoires.

Aiko : Je ne reviendrai jamais avec toi, c'est clair ?

Ren : Voyons, sois raisonnable. À moins que tu veuilles y laisser tes amis.

Aiko : Laisse-les en dehors de ça. Tu leur as fait assez de mal comme ça.

Ren : Voyons voir. Qui ais-je tuer en premier ?

Aiko : Ne les touche pas !

Ren : Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres.

Il regarda Satch et lui envoya une attaque de foudre qu'Aiko put arrêter de justesse.

Satch : Sauve-toi Aiko !

Aiko : Non je reste. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle s'élança sur Ren et la bataille repris. Mais bien qu'Aiko ai fait d'énormes progrès, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre son ex petit-ami. De plus celui-ci avait acquis des pouvoirs maléfiques. Elle protégeait ses amis et son amant comme elle le pouvait mais Ren était bien plus fort qu'elle et tentait de tuer les trois garçons par tous les moyens. Les trois étant proches les uns des autres, Aiko créa une barrière de cristal mélangée à du feu –qu'elle avait apprise avec Ace- pour les protéger.

Ren : Tu veux que je te tue ou quoi ?

Aiko : Je préfère mourir plutôt que de revenir avec toi.

Ren : Bon, comme tu le prends comme ça tu l'auras cherché.

Il se jeta sur elle et avant qu'elle réagisse l'attrapa par le cou.

Aiko : Lâche … moi …

Il la souleva de terre et elle pressa ses mains atour de celle du garçon qui l'étranglait.

Ren : Tu ne veux pas de moi hein ? Alors personne ne t'aura.

Il resserra sa prise sur la pauvre fée, plus qu'épuisée ce qui la détransforma.

Satch : Laisse-là espère de pourriture !

Ren : Ne me cherche pas d'ennuis toi.

Il lança une attaque sur la barrière qui résista.

Ren : Je vois que tu t'es améliorée. Même vidée de tes forces cette barrière ne se brise pas. Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant.

Il resserra sa prise sur le cou de la fée qui n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Alors qu'elle allait perdre connaissance, Ren fut transpercé par deux lances de feu. Ace avait réussi à sortir de la barrière. Ren lâcha Aiko qu'Ace rattrapa. Elle respirait fort et toussait. En fait le seul point faible de Ren était le feu. Celui-ci essayait d'enlever les lances de feu, sans succès.

Ace : Aiko ça va ?

Aiko : Oui … je crois. Merci Ace.

Ace : De rien. Laisse-moi faire.

Aiko : Mais …

Ace : Comme il craint le feu je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu n'as plus en était de te battre.

Aiko se sentit coupable. C'était elle qui devait protéger ses compagnons, pas l'inverse. Ils se levèrent et Ace se mit devant Ren qui avait réussi à se débarrasser des lances de feu.

Ren : Enfoiré … tu vas ma le payer.

Ace : Je voudrai bien voir ça.

Mais Ren était au courant pour le granit marin. Ace le savait mais se battit quand même contre le blond.

Il avait réussi à le blesser mais lui, tait gravement blessé.

Aiko : Arrête Ace !

Ace : Non … je suis le seul qui puisse te protéger.

Ren envoya une nouvelle attaque sur la barrière qui se brisa. Aiko tomba à genoux, complètement vidée de ses forces.

Aiko : Non … tout mais pas ça … arrête …

Ren : Seulement si tu reviens avec moi.

Aiko : Jamais …

Ace ayant baissé sa garde, Ren lui envoya des kunai en granit marin électrifiés.

Le pirate de feu s'effondra.

Aiko : ACE NON !

Ren : AHAHAHAH ! Alors ? Tu veux que je continue ?

Avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose Marco le frappa et Satch alla vers Ace. Mais Ren avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se transforma en démon noir. Ses ailes étaient semblables à celle d'un démon et l'aura qu'il dégageait ne présageait rien de bon. Aiko savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait les tuer, elle en était sure alors elle décida elle aussi d'utiliser son pouvoir maléfique, devenant incontrôlable.

Satch : AIKO NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Mais elle n'écoutait pas son amant. Marco rejoignit les deux hommes.

Marco : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Satch : Je n'en sais rien.

Aiko s'élança sur Ren et un combat de démons commença. Mais il s'avérait que les pouvoirs noirs d'Aiko, ayant pris en puissance comme le reste de ses pouvoirs de fée, étaient devenus supérieurs à ceux de Ren. Il lui lança une attaque mais Aiko l'absorba. Marco essaya de l'arrêter, transformé en phœnix mais Aiko, ne se contrôlant pas, lui envoya une attaque qui le blessa gravement lui aussi.

Satch : MARCO ! Bon sang ! Reprend-toi Aiko !

Il regarda l'état d'Ace et alla vers Marco. Il était encore plus mal en point qu'Ace.

Ren : C'est pas possible, comment tu peux être plus forte que moi ?!

Il lui envoyait diverses attaques mais Aiko esquivait. Par contre les attaques qu'elle envoyait à son ex lui faisaient de l'effet. Ren était à présent gravement blessé et préféra s'éclipser.

Ren : Ils ne l'arrêteront pas. Je reviendrai te cueillir plus tard.

Il disparut alors qu'Aiko continuait de tout dévaster. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle et ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Satch regardait, sans pouvoir rien faire. Sans aider la femme qu'il aimait, impuissant.

Mais Aiko venait de se détransformer. Satch ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Ace : Calme-toi Aiko …

Le brun l'enlaçait, torse contre son dos.

Aiko : Ace …

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, perdant connaissance. Marco se réveilla et Satch vint près de sa petite amie. Il regarda Ace, inquiet.

Satch : Tu crois … qu'elle va bien ?

Ace : Je pense qu'elle est juste épuisée.

Satch : Toi, ça va ?

Ace : Oui. J'ai encaissé l'attaque mieux que prévu.

Marco avança vers eux, guéri.

Marco : Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ?

Ace : Je ne sais pas mais on ferait mieux de filer.

Satch pris Aiko dans ses bras et les trois garçons repartirent au Moby Dick.

La fée se réveilla le lendemain. Elle comprit peu à peu ce qui s'était passé. Des souvenirs de sa transformation lui revinrent et elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura. Elle avait blessé ceux qu'elle aimait. Ace entra, des bandages sur le torse et les bras. Il eut très mal au cœur en entendant les sanglots de son amie. Il 'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ace : Aiko … calme-toi …

La fée le regarda.

Aiko : Je ne eux pas ! … ce que je vous ai fait …

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et Ace la prit contre lui, ne supportant plus d'entendre son amie en plein désespoir. Il lui caressa le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

Ace : Ne te sens pas coupable … on s'en est tirés tous les quatre … Tout va bien … tu as fais ça pour nous protéger.

Aiko : Je sais mais …

Ace : Chuut … c'est fini … on est là …

La brune se calma et regarda Ace qui sécha ses larmes d'un revers de pouce doux.

Ace : Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, toute penaude et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Ace : *Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.*

Aiko : Je vais devenir encore plus forte, je te le promets.

Ace : On t'aidera.

Le pirate de feu lui sourit chaleureusement.

Satch entra.

Satch : Aiko ça va ?

La fée hocha la tête. Ace se leva et sortit. Satch avança vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa. Aiko y répondit avec entrain. Elle se sentait vivante avec lui. Après un baiser passionné il la prit contre lui et elle se lova dans ses bras.

Satch : On va devenir plus fort et te protéger.

Aiko : Pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait …

Satch : C'est oublié. Mais ce pouvoir te détruit et tu le sais.

Aiko : Je vais devenir plus forte comme ça je ne l'utiliserai plus et je vous protégerai.

Satch : On t'aidera ne t'en fais pas. J'en mourrais si je venais à te perdre.

Aiko : Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

Au dîner Aiko s'excusa auprès de Marco qui lui dit la même chose que les deux autres hommes.

La nuit se passa bien mais Satch fut réveillé par Aiko qui s'agitait énormément dans son sommeil. Elle criait, comme possédée. Satch tenta de la réveiller mais sans succès. Il se souvint alors qu'Ace avait stoppé sa transformation maléfique. Il alla le chercher en vitesse.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il le secoua.

Satch : Ace réveille-toi !

Le pauvre brun se réveilla.

Ace : Satch ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est … ?

Satch : Aiko fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Viens la calmer ! S'il te plaît …

Ace se leva à une vitesse folle et suivi Satch, en boxer.

Ace : Tu penses que ça va la calmer comme hier ?

Satch : Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du couple et Ace n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'exorcisait. La pauvre Aiko criait, comme si elle avait mal. Ace s'approcha d'elle.

Ace : Aiko ! Calme-toi !

Au son de sa voix la fée arrêta de crier. Ace la prit contre lui et elle se calme immédiatement.

Satch : Woah … incroyable.

Ace voulut se détacher mais Aiko mit ses bras autour de sa taille, le collant contre elle, comme si elle savait que ça allait recommencer.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Satch : Reste avec elle. Je vais dormir à côté et on verra si la nuit prochaine ça ira mieux.

Ace : D'accord.

Le commandant de la 4ème flotte sortit de la chambre et alla dormir dans celle de Marco, là où il dormait avant de sortir avec Aiko.

De son coté Ace était inquiet mais aussi heureux. Il aimait Aiko. Plus que sa propre vie. Heureusement que Satch avait pleinement confiance en lui et qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'endormit en espérant qu'Aiko ne refasse pas de cauchemars.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Ace se réveilla vers 10h00 et vit que sa protégée dormait toujours contre lui. Il la regarda, se rendant compte qu'elle était aussi magnifique quand elle dormait. Il la contempla pendant un bon moment.

Aiko se réveilla 10 minutes plus tard, se rendant compte peu à peu de sa position.

Aiko : Ace … ? Qu'est-ce que … tu fais là ? Où est Satch ?

Elle se frotta les yeux –au passage Ace la trouva trop mignonne-, s'assit –il regarda ses jambes discrètement- et s'étira.

Ace s'assit également et lui expliqua.

Aiko : Tu crois … que ça va recommencer ?

Ace : Je n'espère pas.

Aiko : Désolée … Je ne vous cause que des ennuis.

Ace : Mais non ne dis pas ça.

Elle se leva et alla voir Satch. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et réveilla son amant en douceur.

Aiko : Satch … mon amour … réveille-toi …

Il se réveilla par la voix de sa belle.

Satch : Mmmh Aiko … tu as bien dormi ?

Il était encore un peu dans le cake. Aiko l'embrassa et le brun la prit contre lui puis l'emporta dans les draps. Aiko se serra contre son amoureux.

Satch : Tu as bien dormi à part ton cauchemar ?

Aiko : Oui. Je dors bien avec Ace mais je dors mieux avec toi.

Satch : C'est lui qui t'as calmé et pas moi …

La fée savait que son brun avait entièrement confiance en Ace mais elle se doutait que le pirate de feu avait des vues sur elle.

Les ours passèrent et Aiko ne fit plus de cauchemars.

8 jours étaient passés quand elle en refit un, moins violent. Ace la calma une nouvelle fois. Ensuite c'était tous les 4 jours. Aiko fit donc des recherches et en vint à la conclusion suivante.

Aiko : Il a dû me lancer un sort quand j'étais sous ma forme de démone. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ?

Satch : Maintenant que tu le dis … il t'a lancé une attaque pas comme les autres.

Aiko : À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Satch : À une sphère blanche. Tu l'as absorbée et pas repoussé comme les autres attaques.

Aiko : Une sphère blanche …

Elle regarda dans le livre de son monde et s'arrêta à une page où on voyait une personne allongée. Aiko suivit le doigt du texte.

Ace : Alors ? On peut conjurer le sort ?

Aiko : Il faut mettre au point une potion. Mais il y a un ingrédient qu'on ne trouve que dans mon monde.

Marco : Comment on fait ? On attend qu'il réapparaisse pour nous donner ce qu'on veut ou-

Ace : Non. C'st trop dangereux.

Satch : Pour Aiko ou pour nous ?

Ace : Pour Aiko. Tu l'as bien vu.

Aiko : Ace, c'était vous trois les plus mal en point.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris en chuchotant.

Aiko : Même … si c'est à cause de moi …

Satch : Je ais ce qu'on va faire.

Les trois regardèrent le brun.

Satch : Je vais manger le fruit.

Ace : T'es pas sérieux ?!

Satch : C'est à moi de décider si je le mange ou pas non ?

Ace : Oui mais …

Satch : Tu as peur que je sois plus fort que toi c'est ça ?

Satch avait dit ça avec amusement mais Ace le pris mal.

Ace : N'importe quoi !

Satch : Alors de quoi tu as peur, hein ? Que je protège Aiko mieux que toi ?

Ace était furax.

Aiko : Stop ! Ace calme-toi. Et toi Satch, il ne suffit pas de manger le fruit, il faut aussi savoir le contrôler.

Satch : Je sais ne t'en fais pas.

Il le mangea donc.

Au fil des jours –Aiko faisant des cauchemars pratiquement tous les deux jours- Satch contrôlant le fruit des ténèbres de plus en plus avec l'aide de sa petite amie et du phœnix. Ace ne voulait pas l'aider. Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais le couple s'en doutait. Ils entraînaient donc le brun avec le temps qu'ils avaient.

2 mois après le combat et 3 semaines après que Satch ait mangé le fruit, Ren refit surface. Cette fois-ci Joz et Vista étaient avec eux.

Ren : Te revoilà ma chère.

Aiko : Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Ren : Pour quoi alors ?

Aiko : Libère-moi du sort.

Ren : Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Aiko : J'ai fais des recherches.

Ren : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Aiko : On se battra, si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr.

Ren : À 6 contre 1, ce n'est pas vraiment loyal.

Il regarda les garçons et créa une barrière, séparant les commandants d'Aiko.

Ren : Là c'est mieux.

Aiko : Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Ren : Alors tu reviens avec moi, c'est ça ?

Aiko : Oui. Je préfère vivre loin de mes compagnons plutôt qu'ils soient blessés.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la colla contre son corps puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Ren : C'est une sage décision.

Satch : Aiko fait pas ça !

Le brun utilisa son pouvoir et brisa la cage. Ren mit Aiko derrière lui.

Ren : Toi … comment tu as fais ça ?

Satch : Je suis en mesure de protéger celle que j'aime maintenant. Tu ne l'emmèneras pas.

Ren : Ça, ça reste à voir.

Il se tourna vers Aiko et l'enferma dans une cage d'argent.

Aiko : Comment peux-tu contrôler ce pouvoir ?

Ren : Les techniques interdites, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Aiko : Comment … as-tu fais ?

Ren : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Bien qu'Aiko ne touche pas la cage elle était affaiblie et s'effondra.

Satch : Aiko ! Toi …

Il s'élança vers Ren avec Vista et Marco pendant que Joz et Ace tentaient de détruire la cage.

Aiko : …

Ren : C'est inutile. Cette cage est en argent pur. Vous pouvez tout tenter vos n'arriverez pas à la briser.

Et effectivement, bien qu'avec la puissance de Joz, la cage n'avait rien. Ren arrivait à stopper les attaques de Satch, Vista et Marco.

Ace : Bon sang … comment on peut faire ?

Joz : On a tout essayé. Vista ! Essaye de la couper !

Vista : Ouais !

Ren : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Mais Joz et Vista inversèrent leur rôle, ne lui laissant pas le temps. Vista lança son attaque.

Vista : Rose Rondo !

La pluie de pétales trancha quelques barreaux.

Ren : C'est pas vrai. Comment il a fait ça ?

Il baissa sa garde et Joz l'envoya plus loin. Ace réussit à sortir Aiko se la cage que Vista envoya plus loin. La fée reprit ses esprits peu à peu.

Ace : Ça va Aiko ?

La brune hocha doucement la tête. Satch vint vers elle, l'aidant à se relever.

Satch : Ça va aller ?

Aiko : Oui. Je peux me battre.

Satch : Non c'est trop dangereux.

Les pirates étant regroupés Ren lança une attaque de multitude pics de cristal d'argent. Aiko créa une barrière de cristal violet mais fut touchée à plusieurs reprises. Après l'attaque Ren avança vers la fée et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

Ren : Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Satch : Lâche-la tout de suite.

Ren : Ah ouais. Sinon quoi ?

Le brun utilisa son pouvoir et emprisonna Ren qui lâcha Aiko. Elle se soigna et regarda Satch.

Aiko : Satch fait attention.

Satch : Ça va aller.

Les deus hommes se battirent et Satch avait l'avantage.

Ace : Il faut le laisser combattre.

Aiko : Non ! Partez si vous voulez mais moi je reste.

Vista : Aiko tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi.

Aiko : Je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas partir tant qu'il ne m'aura pas libérée.

Joz : On est avec toi alors.

Ace, Marco et Vista : Oui.

Aiko : Merci les gars.

Ils attaquèrent donc Ren tous les quatre, Satch se déchaînant déjà sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ren était prisonnier d'une cage de diamant, mêlée à du feu, des flammes de ténèbres et aux pétales de rose de Vista.

La fée s'approcha de la cage.

Aiko : Libère-moi du sort.

Ren : Tu peux toujours rêver.

Ace : Fais ce qu'elle te dit.

Il fit passer des flammes à travers les barreaux.

Aiko : Ace ne lui fais rien.

Ace : Mais c'est le seul moyen !

Il voulait continuer à dormir avec elle mais il se disait qu'elle ne devait plus souffrir. Il préférait vivre loin d'elle, quitte à en être malheureux.

Aiko : Je sais que le feu est ton point faible, alors libère-moi si tu ne veux pas qu'Ace te crame.

Ren n'avait plus le choix.

Ren : Ok ok.

Il créa une sphère rouge qu'il envoya sur Aiko.

Ace : Alors ?

Aiko : Je ne sens pas de changement.

Ren : c'est normal. Quand tu as reçu la blanche tu n'as rien senti non plus.

Aiko : Comment je peux être sure que tu ne mens pas ?

Ren : On est sortis ensemble longtemps non ? Tu devrais savoir que je ne mens jamais.

Aiko : Tu as changé aussi.

Ren : Certes mais je ne te mentirais jamais, tu as ma parole. Je vois que tu t'es entourée de beaucoup d'amis, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Mais je sais qu'un jour tu les trahiras.

Ace : Raconte-pas de conneries toi !

Aiko : Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Ren : Ça c'est toi qui le dis. En attendant, je me demande vraiment qui est ton petit ami des deux ? Ou peut-être que tu les as mis tous les deux dans ton lit.

Satch : Ferme là ok ?

Ren : Comme c'est mignon. Tu es jaloux ? Ce serait pas étonnant, elle est si belle. Méfie-toi des personnes qui t'entourent, bye.

Il s'éclipsa.

Satch : Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit.

Ils rentrèrent au bateau.

Les jours passèrent et Aiko ne faisait plus de cauchemars mais elle se réveillait presque toutes les nuits. Elle dormait très mal, bien qu'elle soit contre Satch. Il lui manquait quelque chose. La chose était en fait un humain. Mais elle refusait de se l'avouer.

Une nuit elle se leva et alla voir Ace, dans la chambre d'à côté. Le brun dormait nu ces temps-ci. À la lueur lunaire elle put admirer le corps musclé du pirate de feu à moitié couvert par le drap. Ace semblait rêver. Il bougea et le drap tomba, révélant sa nudité à la jeune femme. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il bandait grave. Aiko sut qu'il faisait un rêve érotique. Mais avec qui ? À cette pensée son cœur se serra. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, comme une féline. Elle monta sur le lit et caressa le membre tendu du pirate. Celui-ci réagit et gémit, prononçant son prénom. La fée ouvrit de grands yeux.

Ace : Aiko … aaah …

La brune ne put résister et se pencha sur son sexe pour le lécher. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Ace ne dormait plus. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de son amie qui releva la tête. Quand elle vit le regard du pirate sur elle, elle recula immédiatement, confuse.

Aiko : Je suis désolée … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je …

Le brun ne dit rien et s'avança vers elle, la prenant contre lui puis il l'embrassa. La fée se laissa faire, enfin complète. Ace l'allongea sur son lit, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui enleva sa nuisette et sa culotte et alla mordiller on cou.

Aiko : Ace … ce n'est pas prudent …

Marco étant endormi à quelques mètres d'eux ne la rassurait pas.

Ace : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a un sommeil de plomb.

Aiko était plus ou moins rassurée et elle colla sa poitrine contre le torse du brun. En sentant la peau nue d'Aiko contre la sienne il ne tint plus. Il descendit sa bouche sur sa poitrine et lécha son téton. La brune gémit et Ace pelota son sein gauche alors qu'il léchait goulument son téton droit. Il descendit sa main libre vers son sexe et le caressa. Aiko mit ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, appréciant ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose avec Satch. Ace changea de sein et enfouit un doigt en elle. La fée gémit. Elle aimait ce qu'Ace lui faisait. Il bougea puis ajouta deux doigts. Après quelques mouvements il les retira et abandonna ses seins pour descendre vers son sexe mouillé qu'il lécha.

Aiko : Aaah … Ace … mmmh …

Le brun sourit et continua ses léchouilles. Il se dit qu'elle avait bon goût. Il remonta et revint à sa hauteur. Il lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra. La bouche d'Aiko s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Ace en profita pour y glisser sa langue, jouant avec celle de sa comparse. Aiko répondit avec entrain et fougue et leur baiser devint torride. Ace commença des va et viens endiablés, ne se contrôlant plus. Aiko était ailleurs. Sentir un sexe plus gros que celui de Satch la rendait complètement folle. La brune inversa les positions. Elle coucha Ace et se dandina sur le sexe de celui-ci qui était complètement hypnotisé par la vue qu'il avait. La poitrine d'Aiko bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements. De plus, le clair de lune éclairent son corps la rendait d'autant plus irrésistible et sexy. Il leva les mains et alla peloter les seins de cette dernière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier quand Ace éjacula en elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda le brun et s'affala sur lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, embrassa sa tête, toujours à l'intérieur d'elle.

Après avoir repris leur souffle Aiko se détacha du brun et se retira. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, réalisant qu'elle avait trompé Satch. Ace la couvrit du drap et s'assit à côté d'elle, savant parfaitement à quoi elle pensait.

Ace : Aiko, c'est ma faute …

Aiko : Non … c'est la mienne …

Ace : Non c'est faux. Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

Elle le regarda.

Aiko : Je … je ne suis plus sure de mes sentiments mais … je crois que … je t'aime Ace …

Ace s'en doutait, sinon elle n'aurait pas couché avec lui. Mais elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose : toutes les nuits passées avec Ace l'avaient faites tomber amoureuse de lui.

Aiko : Je t'aime Ace, j'en suis sure.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il se coucha et elle se blottit contre lui. Ace remonta le drap, les couvrant tous les deux.

Aiko : Je m'expliquerai avec Satch demain …

Elle s'endormit. Ace lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux et s'endormit peu de temps après.

En se réveillant le lendemain Marco n'en cru pas ses yeux. Bien que voir Aiko et Ace dans le même lit, après avoir couché ensemble, ne l'étonnait pas trop. Il savait que son compagnon de feu aimait la petite fée. Mais Aiko, aurait-elle renoncé à son amour pour Satch ? Il sortit pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand Satch se réveilla il fut surpris de ne pas voir Aiko dans le lit. Il se leva et alla voir Marco dans la cuisine.

Satch : Tu sais où est Aiko ?

Marco : *Aïe aïe aïe.* Non. Elle n'a pas dormi avec toi ?

Satch : On s'est endormis ensemble hier soir mais ce matin elle n'était plus là.

Il crevait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec Ace mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aimait Satch t espérait qu'un jour ils se séparent mais il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Satch.

Satch : Je vais aller voir Ace. Il dort encore je pense.

Marco : *Oh la la.* C'est un lève-tard de toute façon.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre voisine à la sienne.

Quand il entra il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Vois sa petite amie dans le lit d'un autre homme le blessait profondément. Il faisait confiance à Ace et tout ce qu'il trouvait à aire était de mettre sa fée dans son lit. Il avança vers eux.

Satch : Ace espèce de pourriture ! Lève-toi !

Ace se réveilla, réveillé par les ris du brun.

Ace : P'tain … calme-toi …

Aiko se réveilla aussi et la voix de son petit ami lui glaça le sang. Elle prit le drap et le mit autour de son corps et se leva puis regarda Satch qui était furieux.

Aiko : Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il croisa les bras.

Satch : Je t'écoute.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aimait Ace, qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé et qu'il devait essayer de comprendre. Mais Satch, après mure réflexion, réalisé qu'il aimait en fait une autre personne. Un homme en fait. Il se sépara donc d'Aiko, laissant la fée et le pyroman se mettre ensemble.

Les jours passaient et Aiko était de plus en plus heureuse avec Ace.

Le soir du 31 Décembre, suite à de nombreuses boissons ingurgitées, Marco et Satch couchèrent ensemble.

Le lendemain ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments.

FIN


End file.
